School Rumble: Misguided Love
by Cyannie
Summary: This story is about the love triangle i mean...bah! includes: Yakumo and Eri over Harima over Tenma...


Tenma thought Harima was going out with Eri so she decided to tell Harima that she supports him on getting Eri to a date. Harima went berserk about what she said. She thought that he is going with Eri, but no he isn't, Eri is the one who likes Harima not Harmia liking Eri.

Harima came up with a plan so Tenma would know that he is not going out with Eri. When Tenma is with Eri, Harima went on to Eri and says, "I don't like you Eri". The British transfer student was shocked of having the thoughts that Harima loves her. Tenma got mad at Harima because Harima made Eri cry. Harima explained to Tenma that he doesn't really like Eri and they were wrong about them going out on a date. Tenma understood Harima, but then she thinks he is going out with her little, but big, sister Yakumo.

Tenma went to her sister after school. She said that Harima likes Yakumo instead of Eri. Yakumo blushed and prepared for tomorrow.

Yakumo ran to catch up with Harima. Harima doesn't know why she catched up with him. Harima thought Yakumo was giving or saying something that Tenma said/did for him, so Harima talked to Yakumo for a while. Yakumo had fun walking with Harima until they went and saw Eri. Eri got the mad eyes at the both of them, especially to Yakumo who she thinked that she waited for Harima to break up with her that made her really mad. Harima went on to hide behind Yakumo but Eri knew Harima was there so she called on to him, "Harima! I know you're there you little coward!"

Harima slowly went away from hiding, for he was caught. Yakumo attempted to go away from the scene, but Eri won't let her pass through. Eri and Yakumo went onto a duel for Harima, when they began fighting, Harima just went away and set off to find Tenma. Yakumo caught a doll and moved it to the hands of Eri. Yakumo set off without any problems while Eri went fighting the doll (which she thought it was still Yakumo).

Tenma saw Harima coming and asked him about them (Yakumo and Tenma). Harima didn't answer. He said, "Um...Tenma, do you have time after school?". Tenma answered, "Yes, but why?". Harima asked her out, Tenma said "yes" (for she thought it was just hanging out, not going out on a date).

After school, Harima went to the coffee shop and waited for Tenma. Harima didn't know that she was bringing Yakumo with her. As the door in the coffee shop opened, Harima went and see if it was Tenma. Surprised, Harima hid under the table and attempted to set off. Tenma saw Harima and then patted his right shoulder for him to know they were already there. Tenma asked for herself why Harima is at the bottom of the table, but she passed through it. Harima was so nervous, he was all sweaty. Yakumo gave him her handkerchief for she saw he was sweaty. Tenma made a thumbs-up to Yakumo (telling her nice job!). Harima went on and grabbed Yakumo's handkerchief and polished his sweat with it.

As the door opened again, Tenma saw that Eri was coming and then she said, "Hello Eri, Akira, and Mikoto!". Harima freaked out and Yakumo was keeping herself calm, hiding her fear. Mikoto asked if tehy could join them. Tenma said, "Maybe later, we're having a short business here". Mikoto, together with Akira and Eri, moved to a table nearby Tenma, Yakumo, and Harima's table. Harima isn't really good at hiding, Akira called to Harima, "Stop hiding and talk about your pretty little business!". Eri turned over to see Harima. Harima was sweating again, Yakumo's handkerchief was full of his sweat already, Tenma gave him her handkerchief, "You poor little thing!". Harima blushed, he kept it inside his pocket. Tenma said, "Why didn't you use it to polish your sweat Harima???". Harima didn't reply.

Still in the coffee shop, Yakumo and Eri went turning over to see each other, (with the mad eyes for Eri, and with the cute and calm eyes for Yakumo). Harima kept turning for he didn't know what was going on between the two, so he just went and talknd to Tenma. Tenma grabbed Yakumo and turned her in front of her. She whispered, "You are the one who has to Harima remember Yakumo?, GO YAKUMO!!!". Harima pretended to feel sick and then excused himself for a while. As time passed, and Harima isn't back yet, the Tsukamoto sisters went home. And guess what Harima was doing...he was home crying like a baby, for that day was the most cnfusing day of his life, and unlucky day too! (he thought Tenma and him would be alone in the coffee shop).

END

>hope you liked my first long, understandable story.  
>sorry for my past mistakes on making a story  
>this is only a parody, this is not in the story.


End file.
